Shingeki No Kyojin : Humanity's Retribution
by XeraphU238
Summary: Eren promised to obliterate the Titans one day. With project BlueLight and his fireteam buddy "Talon", that aim may just be achieved. Alternate Universe with Command and Conquer tech. THIS IS IN PROGRESS AND IS UPLOADED ONE PARAGRAPH AT A TIME! Talon is my OC. Contact me if you want to use him :) CHAPTER 1 UP :)


Hi guys, Xeraph here. This is my first fanfic. Reviews will be greatly appreciated, please don't flame. Just some people I have to thank, firstly I would like to thank lynnsilver for reviewing this, giving me some of the ideas to get off the ground and to actually write this!

The background for this Fanfic is a cross-over between the 3rd Tiberium War, Tiberian Saga, Command And Conquer. The games involved are CnC3: Tiberium Wars, CnC3: Kane's Wrath and CnC4: Tiberian Twilight.

The fireteam concept is taken from Medal of Honor:Warfighter.

/For Honor, For Country, For Brother, For Humanity/ MEDAL OF HONOR WARFIGHTER

Shingeki No Kyojin (Attack on Titan)-Humanity's Retribution Chapter 1

**Humanity's Retribution**

**Chapter 1**

"I'm Keith Shardis, your instructor for the 104th Trainees' Corps! Fortunately, you are unfortunate enough to have me as your instructor!" the bald man in front of the assembled 104th Trainees Squad yelled. Every trainee squad was given a number in order of their recruitment, and the 104th was well, the 104th batch of trainees.

"You! What's your name and where are you from!"

"Armin Arvelt, SIR! I'm from Shiganshima, SIR!" the blond-haired boy replied.

"Oh yeah? Silly name, that! Your parents gave it to you?!" Shardis continued hollering at the terrified boy.

"My grandfather gave me that name, SIR!" Armin replied.

"ARVELT! WHAT ARE YOU HERE FOR?!"

"To contribute towards mankind's victory, SIR!"

"That's what I like to hear! You'll make great, delicious Titan food! Row 3 look behind you (_keblankan pusing_)"

"You! Who the hell are you?"

"Jean Kirschstein, SIR! From the Trost district!"

"What are you here for?!"

"To enter the military police and live in the inner district, sir."

"I see! So that's where you want to go, right?"

"Yes sir!"

*OOMPH!*

A sound was heard as Shardis punched Jean hard in the gut. Jean groaned and kneeled down as the rest of the class looked in horror.

"Hey! Who said you could kneel down! You chicken out now, you'll never make it into the police!"

"You! Who the hell are you?!"

"Marco Bodt, SIR! From Jinae Town in Wall Rose's Southern District, SIR!"

"What are you here for?!"

"The police force, Sir! I want to enter the king's service, SIR!"

"That so? Well, I think that's great…you make that your goal. But I don't think the king will find you to his taste, if you know what I mean."

"You punk! Who the hell are you?"

"Conny Springer, SIR! From the village of Ragako, in Wall Rose's southern district!"

Shardis grabbed Conny's head with both hands and held him above the ground. "You got it backwards, Conny Springer! It must have been one of the first things you learnt! That salute means that you commit your heart to public service and to the King! Is your heart on the right side?!"

*Munch...munch*

"You there…" Shardis looked at a certain person in the class.

"What's the big idea?"

He slowly made his way to a redheaded girl, eating a potato. The girl pretended not to notice and continued eating.

"YOU THERE! I'M TALKING TO YOU, DAMMIT! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

The girl quickly swallowed her bite of potato and made the salute. "My name is Sasha Braus, Sir! From the village of Dauper, Wall Rose's Southern District!"

"Sasha Braus. You just screwed up your life. What is that object in your right hand?!"

"A steamed potato, Sir! It was in the kitchen and I thought it was just what I needed! I didn't think this through!"

"You mean, you stole it. But why did you pull out that potato to eat…now of all times?"

"I wanted to eat it while it was hot. Potatoes taste best when hot and there's no point eating one otherwise. So I reckoned it was now or never."

"Well? I don't get it. Why did you eat that potato?"

"Is that a…'Why do people eat potatoes' kind of question?"

Awkward silence ensued, with everyone in the class turning to look at Sasha. Eren facepalmed, Armin swallowed hard and Mikasa just sighed and closed her eyes.

*crack*

"Here's half of it…for you."

"A…a half?"

The rage inside Keith Shardis boiled and was about to overflow while the redhead who had just broken off an eighth of the potato for Shardis was oblivious to the danger she was in.


End file.
